


Naked

by Lindsaywallyn



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Smut Week, Other, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsaywallyn/pseuds/Lindsaywallyn
Summary: He stared at her just like she was the only thing in this worldI mostly write dialogues because my english is not good enough, the story starts one month before negan meets rick





	1. Chapter 1

(The story takes place in the woods, for a hundreth time , Negan , Simon and his men are looking for supplies far away from the sanctuary)

 

N : For fuck sake, guys! I told you to take the food you found to the compound, and tell the others to wake their asses up. I'm sick to repeat again and again the simple stuff...Hey Simon , come over here.

S : What's up boss? 

N : I was hoping you could tell me about the group of assholes that butchered the east outpost last night. You know how hard it is for me to hold it together so you better tell me how many guys i've lost.

S : 26 men. I don't know if they were outnumbered. Thing is they had a lot of ammos. One of my group saw them still in their bed, pretty sure they came a night.

N : So these killers were so brave that they killed my men while they were asleep....fucking tragedy

S : Boss! I promise you , we're gonna find these assholes and make them pay. We already have some information but we need to set up something tricky for them. They're smart beside of being dangerous.

N : Yeah i'll tell you a bit about my plan once we get back...What about the kingdom and that looney that claims himself a king.

S : nothing unusual...they pay what we ask for

N : Good. 

S : Listen i know this is tense for now but we're winning anyway. With hilltop and kingdom we have enough to feed all of us

N : I'm just tired to be the only fucker with you to run this shitshow. 

S : Maybe get some time with your wives

N : Even with them i get bored these times. Nothing excites me for now. I fuck them . They suck all of me and yet i just feel like sleeping.

S : Don't worry i'll take care of that. 

N : i sure know i can count on you , don't fuck things up Simon!

 

Fat joey : Negan ...someone for you on the walkie 

N : Jesus Joey, This is the fucking apocalypse and yet i gotta feeling you get fatter everytime i see you

silence....

N : Come on Joey, i'm fuckin with you , light it up. Who's asking for me?

J : Garysson .

N : Negan's here. What's going on?

G : Boss we're at a waterfall about 20 minutes north. 

N : So what you wanna take me to a love trip? What about the ammos you promised me?

G : We took them but when we got back we just had to stop. You better see this by yourself 

N : Alright , i'm coming, it's better be good

G : Fuck yeah it does.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Negan and Simon arrives finally at the waterfall behind the trees everything seems quiet no walkers just his men. They don't speak wich is not normal. Negan knows how much it is hard to shut them up when he goes out for a supply run."

N : Well , well Gary! You make me come for nothing, I'm disapointed , what about my ammos

G : i told you on the walkie that we send them back to the sanctuary.

N : So why the fuck are you still there with your idiots?

G : I told you this was going to worth it , look.

 

Negan went through the trees discretly , he didn't want to make any noise just in case he would meet some eaters. But what he saw was nothing he expected. He saw her , Just her. She was naked with just an amount of blood on her body. He stared at her for a long minute. He captured every inch of her. Biting his lip , with envy and desire. Sure he had many wives back home but he never wanted that much to express his savagery. But he had to concentrate. With a grin on hus face, he let out his famous laugh, vicious and victorious at the same time.

N : Damn Gary , you gotta be kidding me?

S : What's up ?

N : Go look by yourself you'll be pleased

Simon was even more surprised, he wanted to laugh at first but he had the same reaction as Negan.

S : Is this a bad Joke?

G : She doesn't know we're here. We dind't want to make a move until you'd say so.

S : So what are we gonna do , with that one.

N : You better not scare that women, you fucker will make her go away with those guns

G : What do you mean? 

N : Oh ! Sorry you were to busy watching her ass as i saw blood all over her. She's been through shit i'm telling you. I'm going.

S : Wait , You don't take weapons?

N : I don't need to she's tired, look at her she won't stand a chance with me.

S : Please boss

N : Ok fine 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He approached gently. The more he came closer to her the more his heartbeat got lower. He didn't show it but he was petrified. He heard cries coming out of her mouth. He knew he had to be cautious. 

N : Hey ...

She turned around almost ready to fight. She was petrified, but yet didn't stop to cross his eyes. After a while , she realized she had to cover her parts. So she did. She cover all she could with her hands, and Negan was drowning in that beautiful blue that took place in her eyes. 

N : Damn, you are the most fucking beautiful woman i've ever seen. 

As he came into the water to reach her, she took her strengh to grab her knife. on the rock she was on. 

N : WOW WOW WOW woman. You better not play with that with the state of your body i wouldn't do things with weapond anytime soon...I'm Negan...what's your name baby?

She ttok a long breath as it was painfull to give it to anybody.

C : Christina 

N : That's a fucking beautiful name.

C : What do you want?

N : Look at you babe , i wanna take you back home.

C : There's no such thing as home

N : Jesus what happened to you 

C : i can't ....

N : Ok i got it! Why don't you put on some clothes and we'll figure it out together alright?

C : Alright ! 

She didn't seem to care that Negan looked at her. She was above it , maybe she thought he had seen it all already . When she finished to cover herself up, Negan to take her hand , unready to feel the knife in her hand touching his throat. She did that, and saw all of his men coming outta the woods. 

N : Easy girl, you sure don't wanna be an enemy for me.

C : i don't care , i don't trust men anymore

N : What doll, someone broke your heart 

C : No. But i'll take your gun to shoot yours ...maybe

S : Put the fucking gun down , now

N : Shut up Simon she's going to kill me, i can feel the rage on her hot skin

C : i'll do it, you better leave now 

N : Just go you fucking assholes i'll deal with this one , trust me. 

 

His men left full of doubts slowly but not too far away.

 

C : Alright i think that i'll take this gun with me, you're not following me , forget about me.

N : Sorry can't promise you that. About forgetting you i mean. I saw you , the real you . With your insecurities and your fears. It won't be that easy. But i'll let you go. You'll die anyway. 

C : No Negan , i survived the worst so i can do it on my own.

 

She ran through the woods and it took him a few minutes to get back on track. 

s : You're alright, sure you wanna let her go?

N : Trust me Simon this is not the last time i'm seeing that girl, and she'll be mine


	2. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place a month after Negan met Tina. And a few days after he met Rick/

(Back at sanctuary, Negan is laying on his bed with one of his wives)

S : ...Negan...are you even listening to what i just said?

N : Not really... I'm tired of hearing yourself complain about everything you need ,Sherry.

S : Well that's the deal between us. You provide me things , i marry you and give you the time of your life

N : Oh i see, the same time you gave to Dwight before i burned his face off?

S : You're an asshole

N : i know. But you like how fucked up i am

S : Did you get what you want with that group

N : Fuck yeah. Made that prick cry in front of his men. Bashed two of his. Lucille had a blast

S : Why you gotta be so evil?

N : Hey woman ! They killed 35 of my guys. I killed two of them just to make sure. And you better stop giving me your shitty advices or i'll fill a divorce paper just for you. But you don't want that do you?

S : No ... i'm sorry

N : Good girl

 

(Someone knocks on the door)

N : For fuck sake , what now? come the fuck in.

S : Hi boss

N : Hi Simon! Sherry was just about to leave., right baby?

Sherry : Yeah...i'll see you around....

N : you're damn right

(sherry comes out and shut the door)

S : hard time?

N : Always with that one... So what's going on?

S : I know we were supposed to see these alexandrians in a week. But i thought it would be better to make a surprise visit, just to make sure...

N : you are such a genius, let me take Lucille and i'm in.

S : Ok i'll wait outside

N : Hey Simon. What about that beautiful creature we saw last month. Has anybody seen that piece of ass wandering in the woods

S : Not yet. But if she's tough enough she might be taking care of herself perfectly

N : That's how i feel . I know this is not the last time i'm seeing her

S : Tired of your wives already?

N : Let's go for it , will you?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This scene takes place right after Christina leaves Negan to the woods)

Daryl : You think these saviors are a threat ?

Rick : No we'll handle it , just like we always did , we can do anything right now.

Daryl : i don't know...

Rick : What? 

Daryl : i have a bad feeling about it, like we're missing the point...something important

Rick : How about that? we'll go around if there are any of these guys and if we do we'll set up a plan .

(They're surprised by a gunshot behind them)

C : I have a plan for you, you both die.

R : Who the hell are you?

C : Does it matter?

D : why don't chat answer him already.

C : You see , i'm getting tired today. Meeting one of your guys try to abduct me, or whatever . I'm sick of meeting groups of men and i was ready to give a chance but now all i wanna do is to shoot you and take what's in your bags.

R : What do you mean by our men , there just the both of us? And what happenned to you anyway? You're covered in blood. 

C : doesn't matter anymore... So you're not with that guy?

D : who the hell you're talking about?

C : His name's Negan

......

R : You've met him?

C : Just an hour ago , they're not far from here. You better run .

R : Wait , so you're not planning on killing us?

C : No i can handle two guys don't worry and you don't seem to be assholes ... I better go 

D : Come back.

C : what?

R : You better not be outside you're alone , hungry and it's dangerous with Negan outside. Just come at least for a night , we have food water and if you got some instinct you know you're safe...

C : i'm Tina

R: Rick and this is Daryl. It's getting dark better not be outside for long


	3. One night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place a month after Tina meet rick . The night where Rick comes back without Abe and Glenn. Tina shared a house with olivia and Denise before she died. It is early in the morning Olivia wakes her up.

O : Christina , Christina wake up

C : What the hell Liv! What's going on?

O : Come downstairs i need you.

C : Alright...

 

(She comes downstairs to see rick outta his mind crying, shaking...)

C : My god what happenned to you, rick?

 

R: Negan...

C : what? what happenned

R : He tricked us . His group is bigger than we thought...He killed Abraham , killed Glenn , took Daryl as a hostage.

C : My god...tell me this is a joke

 

R : He asks half of our stuff weekly or he kills one of us again?

 

C :Alright that's enough , i'm going

R :Going where? They have the numbers, they're stronger

C : where's Maggie ?

R : back at hilltop to bury the bodies...

C : Liv! Can you leave us please 

O : sure i'll give you some space...

 

C : So you give up?

R : There's nothing i can do 

C : yes there is , fight 

(Rick cries and Tina knows that she has to support him instead of hurting him , Rick is destroyed)

R : He killed them , bashed their heads in with a baseball bat. Gleen took a shot but stood up, He was his shadow self not even dead not even alive . I couldn't help him

C : that's not your fault

R : yes it is! I always thought we were the strongest but

C : Stop , what about you take a shower? i'll make a bath for you...What about Michonne where is she?

R : sleeping , well trying ...i can't go back to her that way

C : ok i'll take care of you just take off your clothes i'll fill the bath up for you .

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(after a while rick takes a hot bath , not crying anymore but for sure he felt empty. Nothing was inside of him, just darkness he stared at himself but was in denial for all that time) 

C : Alright i'll put up your clothes to wash,i'll check on carl 

Rick grabs her wrist

R : wait 

C : what is it 

 

'He comes closer to her face and kisses her gently . She always felt an attraction for him but now was not the time even with michonne around

 

C: What are you doing?

R: i need it.

C : No rick not like that. You're hurt i know but this is not the way 

R : Please i want you Tina , just please

Rick cries as he kisses her , and tina knows deep inside this story is not going to end well. But she wanted him since the first time i nthe woods. He goes outta his bathtub to jump on her. It takes him just a few seconds to undress her tearing up her shirt . He feels like a beast. And Tina knows he wants her now because he wants to dominate someone as he fest emasculated by Negan. He wants revenge. He bites her , scratches her and make her scream like noone ever did before. It doesn't take an hour for them to finish it but they took the time to discover themselves. Right after that. They looked at each other just to remind them this was a terrible mistake but what's done is done. Rick put on his clothes and comes back to his house leaving tina naked on the floor. A bit numb to what happened in this bathroom...


	4. SERVICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place in 7x04 when Negan comes in Alexandria. Christina wakes up speaking with olivia

O : Good morning sunshine

C : you're in a good mood !

O : No actually i try to handle it , but hey if i give a smile to someone it's still a better day.

C : I know this is hard for all of you, i know i'm not a part of your community but...

O : Shut up! you are a part of this community.

C : you're maybe the only one who thinks that

O : Rick does think you fit in here

C : Rick thinks a lot of things you know...

O And he does a lot of things that maybe you can't deal with

It took just a look between Olivia and Chris. She knew that she knew . There was no time for secrets...

C : How do you ?...

O : Well i was planning to go back inside but i heard both of you ...but don't worry no one was outside and i won't tell anyone.

C : i feel so shamefull about that, but it seems like he just needed it to escape for a moment

O : can't blame him or you. You both have similarities. 

C : He won't let her down...Michonne i know that

O : I know that too...So what's the plan today?

C : Well i was planning to be in the sun with the bath tub we found. 

O : Wait... Naked? 

C : come on Liv gimme a break we're the last house in alexandria no one ever comes unless they really want to.

O : Well , just be carefull i'll go check the supplies, they're coming at the end of the week so we better be ready

C : I don't want to see them, i'll hide if i have to .

O : lucky you , i can't ...alright have fun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rick comes to Tina's garden , he sees her fill up the tub with cold water, but it is too hot outside that she wouldn't mind to feel a bit of freedom)

R : Tina ?

She doesn't turn around

C : What do you want , Rick?

R : i just wanted to make sure you ...

C : That i won't tell Michonne about what happenned in my bathroom . Don't worry you'll live a happily boring life.

R : Come on i didn't mean to 

C : Oh you didn't mean to grab me , to tell that you need me? that you want me since the beginning? To fuck me and leave me on the floor without any explanations

R : I'm sorry i was lost , i needed to feel something

C : Well i'm not a toy you can play with , Rick. Not anymore. So you better leave me alone i'll only speak to you if neccessary.

R : Ok . But you have to remind yourself your duty . You have to go on supply run to help us provide Negan

C don't worry i'll provide but i won't see him i don't want him to know i'm here. He's dangerous. Now go 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tina comes inside her bath taking the sun and Rick leaves as he hears someone knocking at the door)


	5. Service served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said a week...you're early'
> 
> " I missed you"

N : Alright guys i want all of you to check out that marvellous place and you better hurry yout asses up. Ain't got no time for this. Rick is going to show me around and let's not forget giving me back all MY GUNS , right Ricky?

R : Right 

N: Ah i like it! i tamed you . No fucking testosterone trying to push me back , just like my daryl here. My favorite puppy . Hey Garryson!

G : Yes boss.

N : What about the houses in the back ? No one is cheking the out

R : these are empty , no furnitures htey're closed.

N : They're closed until i break through , and it's not a bitch like you that will say. Which house is full or empty? You better watch your tone with me if you don't want me to kill your son in front of you. Gary take your men. Let's go.

G : Come on lads ain't got all day.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tina didn't hear anything she was to fat away from the gate to care about it. To care about Rick or even Michonne. That's when a shadow came upon her that she realized it was more than an alexandrian. It was threatening .. When she tried to grab a towel, that man took that away from her instantly.

 

G : Well well guys look what i found. Remember me bitch?

C : Give it back to me.

 

Gary and his men laughed at her weak attempt to grab that towel back

G : Come on baby it's nothing we've never seen before, remember the waterfall.

C : The saviors.

G : See you're smart. I know i checked on that gorgeous body few weeks ago but i guess you would'nt mind if i checked again. 

Gary tried to to take her hands so she could show it to them all. Guess the punch that hit his face was a reminder that women were never took for granted

C : Touch me again , just once and you're dead

G : You bitch ! Guys aim at her. Let's see what Negan thinks about that. Joey gimme the walkie . "Arat it's Gary! tell the boss to meet us at the last blue house there's a gift for him

A : A gift?

G : Just tell him he'll be pleased by what i catched for him

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hears Negan coming closer behind her . Followed by Rick of course she could recognize his footsteps right away

N : Jeez Gary i told you i ain't got no time to check out all the.....

The world stops as he comes near the tub where Tina is. He doesn't have to stare that long before a good vibrant comes outta his mouth..

N : Well , well what a surprise! I thought i'll never see you again...in that position...again. 

G : Found her just the way she always is 

Negan looks at the towel that Gary has in his hands . One second after his positive mood went to fury 

N : So you better tell me why you got this towel in your hands while this girl is still undressed.

G : I thought... i'm sorry ... I thought 

N : Oh i see! you thought you could take an extra piece of view to that woman without her consent. Right Christina?

C : he tried to take me ... yes 

G : Come on bitch like you didn't want it 

 

Negan didn't show any mercy in shooting Gary in the head , it left his men in schock but no one dared to response. It became silent for a long moment . Negan took the towel and gave it to Christina 

N : There ! You put clothes on and we'll have a talk about the gun you took me . And Rick will join you because yes , Rick , you took even more of my men or my ammos . You took that one for yourself didn't you? 

C : I'm not anybody's

N : Oh damn baby you're so wrong about that.

 

C :


	6. Little dirty talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan Rick and Tina re talking in the house.

N : Well i'm disapointed , Chris, you're not better looking when you're dressed

C : Shut up ! what do you want?

N : Well baby, i want the truth. You and i met a month ago. And as i saw i kinda see you fit perfectly in this place of assholes. So how did you two meet? You better nt lie to me

R : We met in the woods

C: right after...

N : Right after we met ...Oh i see! you wouldn't come with me but you would go with that prick and killer.

C : Killer? look at you you killed two of our guys.

N : Because this one took 35 of my guys

 

Christina stopped breathing . She never thought that Rick could lie to her like that. She always wandered about the night supply run. And why they always came back with bloog on their clothes. 

 

C : Wait... Is that true?

R : we didn't want to tell you because we didn't trust you enough...

N : And some of them were killed while they were asleep

C : You lied to me Rick...

N : He 's a liar and a killer

R : What do you want , Negan 

N : I want what's mine? She was mine first 

C : i am not a toy Negan. Looks like you and rick got this in common....

N : what do you mean.... Oh wait ...you two? Damn Ricky boy one is not enough right? No wonder you barely see each other in the eye. You got some kinky shit under the sheets. More seriously Tina . I want you to go back with me and i know it's a whole lot to process but

C : i'll go with you.

R : What? Tina you just can't

C : you don't have to say anything about that . Tell olivia i'm sorry. Negan i'll come with you

N ; Wise fucking decision baby , you come back with the right guy


	7. Sanctuary for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina discovers the sanctuary

negan : God   
C : what ? Stop staring at me.  
N : I can't believe you came with me , i'm a bit surprised.  
C : Why's that?   
N : Well, because of your naughty story with King shit, i'd believe you would stay so he could finally notice you. Seriously what happenned  
C : Nothing that concerns you   
N : Oh come on. I already know anyway. He took you right after i took his mental manhood. Took all of your body so he can feel a man again. But thing is you're in love with him  
C : i don't love him. I don't wanna talk about this   
N : So why did you came  
C : i don't know yet but i know there's a reason  
N: We'll figure it out.

He shows her the sanctuary , his people, her room and at last leads her to the infermary.

N : He doc. Got you a new patient to check on..  
Doc : Hello. You must me christina. I'm Dr Carson. Negan told me you were coming  
C : Why do i need a doctor  
N : Just for safety. You been out for god knows what. And i need to make sure you don't have any infections   
C : And what about my job ? You didn't tell me yet  
N : You'll be with me , doll , all the time  
C : Great ....  
N : Just shut your mouth and be ready for the doc. I'll see you later. I need to rest from that exausting trip . Hey doc can i see you outside?

N : So ! Carson. I need to know everything about this girl. Infections she might have , or even what she doing outthere.   
Doc : Negan i can't do that . I keep my patients secrets ....secrets.  
N : Maybe i wasn't clear enough...This shit belonged to the past world. Now if you don't want me to put you in a cell to rot, you better do as i say right?  
DOC : right  
N : Good , now get back to work

 

Doc : So , Christina i'm going to check quicly on your body , you can take off your shirt.  
C : ....  
Doc : you don't need to be scared i'm not that type of doc  
C : i just got a feeling that i get naked in front of people more that i'd want to   
Doc : So you are the one the guys are talking about...the waterfalls  
C : I see everyone saw me   
Doc : Pretty much! But let's be honnest you are a pretty rare beauty , so they got excited . But don't worry Negan will make sure that you feel safe. So i know this is going to be hard for you but i have to see down below.  
C : Do we have to?  
Doc : it will be quick

He checks out all the rest of her and after a few minutes he realizes something is wrong

 

Doc : You got cuts inside... When was the last time you...  
C : excuse me?  
Doc : You know had been intimate.   
C : A few days ...  
Doc : These cuts are deep and it's not new have you been intimate with someone else before ?  
C : i can't   
Doc : It's important if you tell me when   
C : It wasn't intimacy the last time i was outside  
Doc : .....Oh i'm sorry...i'm so sorry ...Can i ask if it was just one person?  
C : Four guys...they came from nowhere ... They were a group ...and they came to kill all my community ...i was their leader... So after that ...they took me... and left me for dead... i had to bury the bodies that didn't run away....  
Doc : you don't have to say more, I'll give you some medication to make the pain go away , but you need to rest. And in case you're meeting someone i won't suggest you to have sex until next month  
C : Who would want me?  
Doc : Anyone in here. Alrigt you can go now . Negan said you have to wait in your room. I'll check on you.

 

Christina comes back to her room . As she opens the door she shees a blond woman on her bed staring at her A cigarett to her mouth.

S : That's true. What they say. You're a beauty  
C : what's going on here ? Who are you  
S : I'm Negan's wives  
C : That don't explain why you're here  
S : I came to introduce myself . And see what everyone is talking about  
C : So i'm famous! Great...  
S : I'm sherry  
C : Christina   
S : Listen , i know i'm not supposed to talk to you for now. But i have to admit i needed to check on you  
C : Why?   
S : You'll see it soon...

She approches to land a hand on tina's face and the way she looks at her seems genuine  
S : You're so young , yet you seem so tired , you should sleep  
C : i'll try   
S : You know you better be friends with Negan, right?  
C : i've noticed yeah , i still don't know why i'm here  
S : you should guess easily ...Take care


	8. Girl's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since Christina is in the sanctuary she's mostly part of the saviors but she doesn't go outside yet . This scene goes inside the armory where she works. She has Laura as a roomate and it goes fine. But still she seems to not enjoy Arat's company

L : You know what i heard last night before i ended my shift?  
C : Go on ?   
L : I heard that Simon was looking for you to make you work on something.  
C : God not him again . I pushed him out for days and i don't know how to get rid of him.   
L : What do you mean?  
C: Few weeks ago he asked me if i wanted to be his ...you know ...  
L : Oh i see .... So you don't like him?   
C : i Barely know him 

A : It didn't stop you before from what i heart   
L : Arat . We were just ...  
A : I don't care... I need ammos for tomorrow  
C : What's up tomorrow?  
A : None of your buisness  
L : Arat just stop   
A : No ! I'm just sick and tired of seeing girls like this having a job when all they do is showing a piece of their asses to get there  
C : Alright that's enough. If you have a problem with me let's not fix it with words.  
A : Don't tempt me   
C : You won't do anything you know that ?  
A : And why not 

Negan : Because you better kneel before i get really furious Arat ....All of you on your knees...What the fuck is going on in here? Cat fight?  
C : She just keep pushing me   
N : Arat ... I told you that if you had a problem with doing your job meaning Minding your fucking buisness i can make you come back to the factory, right?  
A : Yes , sir!  
N : And i know this is just a jealousy matter, so you bette shut your mouth before you talk to my workers like that when you have no idea what they have been through ...As you were... So ... I better go lot to prepare today.

 

Christina runs after Negan 

C : Negan  
N : Sweetheart i would love to talk but i'm busy right now.  
C : What did you mean by all they went through?  
N : Oh come on!   
C : I'm serious...  
N : Ok , first day you got here i asked Carson to check on you , to get to know you   
C : What the hell? did he tell you everything i said.   
N : Pretty much   
C : you're a monster  
N : No you do not speak to me like that again ! You chose to be here so you obey the rules and you live with it..... Now before i go...What the hell do you think you're doing with my right hand man?  
C : Wait what?  
N : He's been telling all about you since a few days , how good you taste and  
C : I never did anything with him  
N : he was pretty convincing ...but yeah i know he's lying ..just wanted to make sure  
C : Why do you care?  
N : you know why you don't wanna fucking admit it.


	9. Let's party for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina meets Dwight in a hall few days after what happenned with Arat

D : Hey...  
C : Hi ...  
D : Dwight  
C : Sherry's husb  
D : She's not my wife  
C : Ok ...can i help you ?  
D : I just wanted to check if you fitted in here right  
C : I don't know i have to get used to it  
D : We never do, really !   
C : evryone is checking on me, i mean everytime i'm going places , they all stare at me like i was meat, or useless , or his trophee  
D : Aren't you?  
C : never   
D : He doesn't give free rooms to anyone ...unless he wants something in return.  
C : I think i already know  
D : You should have stayed with your group  
C : They lied to me ...anyway ...don't wanna talk about it   
D: listen there's also a reason why i'm here. He asked you to join at the party on tonight  
C : You have parties  
D : Once a month for the best workers , the saviors  
C : And what if i don't go?  
D : he will force you...  
C : Fine...   
D : And Christina , you shouldn't hang around without someone you can trust . Even though he's against rape and any violence, i heard some guys who would risk their headq to have you  
C : I don't have anything special i don't see why...  
D : You do have something special, and Simon noticed it   
C : I know he said something but...

S : Hey Dwight!!!  
C : Damn....  
S : Boss wants to see you now...  
D : Again?   
S : don't ask me ! now go  
D : i'll see you tonight...

 

S : So Tina , how is it going in here?  
C : i don't wanna talk with you...  
S : Oh come on ! don't take it that way i didn't mean  
C : i'll take it as i want simon! You said you did things to me how am i supposed to keep quiet?  
S : Oh Chris , you know there's something ...  
C : no just leave me alone Simon or...


	10. Dance with the devil

S: Or what? I mean you know what comes next right?  
C : If you think about what i think, you can't touch me anyway  
S : Oh hell no i won't have to touch you... You will beg me for it  
C : I don't beg for this kinda things, so leave it.   
S : So you're ready to spend some good times with rick the prick and not me  
C : how do you kn... ? that's different i'm not like that  
S : You know that even if we can't buy love , i can provide you things you need  
C : I don't need anything.  
S : Oh but that's what you think , but you'll see, someday you will ask me ...  
C : Just let me go please  
S : Alright Tina. You can't make the king wait, right? You know he's very irritated when people are late. And you'r going to be in a few minuts  
C: Fuck you Simon  
S : Right after you...

 

At the party Negan is surrounded by his wives and his top guys.

N : Simon where have you been?  
S : Taking your gift to you  
N : This one? No this one is not a gift....she's a guest  
C : A hostage  
N : Shut your mouth and enjoy the party, first come with me  
C : What do you want? Why am i here?  
N : What happenned with Simon and you earlier?  
C : What do you mean?  
N : You were talking to him, see i am everywhere  
C : Nothing that i couldn't handle  
N : Is he asking you things?  
C : No i swear! He just...Yeah he did  
N : What  
C : He wanted to ...have me.. in exchange of what i might need...  
N : And what do you need?  
C : Nothing actually but he said i'll beg for it...  
N : Is that so?...so did you say  
C : I said no and why do you care?  
N : I don't , for the moment...But if one of my guys touches you i promise that he's dead   
C : I know your rules, doesn't mean it can't happen to me  
N : i'll make sure it won't...So how do you fit in here? Missing rick already  
C : Can you just stop talking about him please?  
N : Why it's not like you were madly in love....  
C : I was Negan! And you took me...  
N : you decided !  
C : it's not like i had a choice  
N : You had the choice but you came anyway, same reason why you didn't come the first time.  
C : and what is this reason  
N : Because just as i saw you...you saw me.  
C : I don't know what you're talking about  
N : Yeah you fucking do . You wanted one thing... Me ...I could fucking feel it..You needed my protection but you ran because of my guys and what i would to to you...  
C: you're right! I can't trust any man  
N : You trusted rick , so maybe for christ sake you could trust me.


	11. Between

(the party went on pretty good. Despite the fact Tina left soon. She didn't feel well... She wanted to be on her own. Negan and his top guys played poker, smoked some cigars with one of his top guys)..

N: then again I win. You sorry shits.  
D: good job boss.  
N :fuck yeah I do a better job as fucking your wife than you ever did...  
D:....  
N : come on d... Lighten up I'm messing with you  
A : so what's on tomorrow?  
N: tomorrow we're going on a mission. I heard there was an old food factory about three hours from sanctuary. I want your team Arat for the first check. Simon and D on the second.  
S :any new comers will be with us?  
N : maybe I haven't thought about it.  
S : boss I don't want to pretend I know better than you but we have to train the new guys... I didn't have time to test them this week but maybe...  
N : maybe you were to busy watching that fine piece of ass that's been wandering around lately.

S : and what do you mean boss?  
N : Arat... Dwight... Leave us  
S : so what is this all about?  
N: you know the rules right?  
S: about what??  
N: women... See I heard you acted like a jerk to our new little angel earlier...  
S: she didn't say no  
N : she didn't say yes either  
S : look you're right I'm into her... She got something else  
N : well for now I need you to concentrate on your job instead of bothering the girls.  
S : I'll behave I promise  
N : you better... Because she's mine


	12. Lonely

Negan and his saviors are on a scavenging trip far away from the sanctuary. It takes them 2 days to find items, food clothes in a lost town...

N :alright guys let's pack the last things up I wanna be home by the end of the day let's move out.

S :it went well.  
N : yeah I'm kinda surprised the eaters weren't a problem  
S: maybe they are less. It's been years now.  
N : we can't suppose this shit is over... It will take time for the entire continent to get rid of these pricks.  
S: Yeah... So what next?  
N :there's a team I wanna send... Look at this map Dwight found.  
S: town's map... Oh I see the armory...  
N :I wanna chec' if there are still some stuff to the saviors. We need guns more than ever. Arat will go with the rest of the girls... Hey Arat  
A: yeah boss?  
N :take your girls check this area  
A: right? Do I take her as well (pointing Tina)  
N : well she's one of us now so yeah...anything you wanna say about it  
À : no sir... Tina! Let's go

—-----—---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
T : listen... I know you don't like me...  
A : that's not it.  
T: so what?  
A : I don't like what you're doing with Negan  
T: I don't do anything with him  
A : yeah right  
T : I swear... He just asked me to come with him  
A :he wants something from you. He doesn't give rooms unless he wants a service.  
T: I'm a fighter first of all  
A : do you miss him?  
T: who?  
A : Rick.  
T: how do you know?  
N: I heard negan talking about it with Simon.  
T: I miss him sometimes... But I know he'll never love me  
A : listen whatever you think about negan don't do anything stupid.. Here we are the armory  
L: so what do we do?  
A : we don't open the doors until we know if there's some ad surprises inside.  
T:why not?  
A : too dangerous  
T: it's not I can't hear them  
A : stay there  
T : come on I can do it  
A : no!  
T : Arat there's a button on this door let's just open it.

(as soon as she presses the button a loud alarm noise comes out... The door opens and a hundred of walkers gets up to find their way out.)  
A: you idiot  
T: what do we do.?  
A: we have to get back tell negan and leave

 

Arats runs with her team to Simon.   
S: I thought you left  
A : something wrong... Tina opened the armory's door and a horde is coming.  
S: how many?  
A : à lot  
N: we can't leave now Gary send his guys to take gasoline if we go back to sanctuary we will have to go on foot....where is she?  
A : Tina? She was right behind me?  
N : you gotta fucking kidding me?


End file.
